warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shadewing
Good, you? ^_^ 20:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Sig Test.... Shinso''Kamishini No Yari'' 13:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing RE: Idea Ah, good plan! I likey =3 I'll either do it tonight, or over the weekend. And hey, don't put yourself down - Yours are pretty good too! 06:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The other ''Shade. XD Shadewhisker, not you. XDD Your siggy's fine. ;P 16:23, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. I'm not really surprised that we haven't spoken in ages- I've been so busy with homework that I'm like... uuurggghhh.... XD I love my avatar. <3 It's Peeta from the Hunger Games. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Noooo and I'm so annoyed about it. I've been stuck in my school books almost all weekend!!! DX Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 04:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I died when mum was like, "You have to stay home and do your homework and make dinner tonight and wash the cars and do two loads of washing and feed the cat and clean your room!" Turns out that took all weekend. Surprise surprise. -_- Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi Shadewing! *thinks of questions* Ok, so this is a really dumb question but how do you do the charcat template. I mean how do you edit it because whenever I try to it looks wrong. Also, if you do fanfictions I was wondering if I could see an example of your writing style? Thanks :D 11:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Question I know you haven't been approved or whatever as my mentor yet, but: When you want to redo a charart, do you just change it and put it back up for approval?[[User:Rowanfall|''Rowan]]''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 03:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) no, not really XP I'll ask you if I think of a question, but I've pretty much learned all there is to learn about this wiki Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 02:25, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Graduation great! I would love if it you would graduate me:) Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 23:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey You need help with the vandal x3? I amYour worst nightmare 21:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Awwwwwww thank you so much!!! <3 23:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorted. =D You ok now? <3 14:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Like not down in the dumps like the other day. <3 =D 14:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: W00t~ Yeah, we've met from WWiki. :3 I hope to get to know you better through mentoring! 01:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! <3 That's such a lovely thing you put =) 16:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. =) 23:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It means a lot to me for someone to think of me as leader of P:SC. I porbably will not get it because I am inexperianced. It doesn't matter, though. Thank you sooo much! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']]'' Now you're scared!"'' 21:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) You deserve ittt -pokes >8U- x3 19:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Nuuuuu. XD -pokes- You do. x3 11:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) C'mon Shadeee, where's your entryyyy? 18:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) D= Okay. 22:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey (: Hey new mentor :D Well my first question is about signatures. Mine is so ugly and plain and gross Dx yours is colorful and awesome. I would like to know how I can change it to make it better like yours? Thanks :3 Spottedstripe (talk) 18:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) <----- see what I mean? So, I just copy the code and change the name and stuff? That's all :o? Spottedstripe (talk) 19:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How do you change the colors xD Spottedstripe (talk) 19:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ♥ Spottedstripe ♥ Quiet like the Snow That's what I have so far. It's too much like yours, but I don't know how to change it... T.T --Spottedstripe (talk) 00:19, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks :D It's my first one anyway. Soo you approve it, I can use it? :D BTW, you put it Sky's Llama Army heading lol xD Spottedstripe (talk) 03:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks for the help (: Also, I have another question xD How do you design your own userpage? o: ♥ Spottedstripe ♥ Quiet like the Snow Shadey, I'mma need all the help I can get with this project when I'm trying to stop it from, y'know...poof. XD So, you said you have ideas? It'd be great to know what they are, 'cause I'm more than a little bad at trying to run everything alone x_x 20:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Girl Hey Shadeh :D Sup? 21:46, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadeh :D Lol, no, I just started :P I'm going to post meh fanfics when I'm done with 'em on ILWW :) 16:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and I will! 17:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much! You rule! 06:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know! 22:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Shadeh! Shadeh :D Lol, no, I just started :P I'm going to post meh fanfics when I'm done with 'em on ILWW :) 19:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I will, yeah. We'll just keep going with our P:C eh? We'll just kbo x3 20:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Done x3 Do you need to know? Oh well. x3 It should be easier now I added the box, all you do is copy them all from source mode and make the page and paste them in. That probably confused you more. Oops x3 20:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shadeh...this is gonna sound meaner that I ment it, but, how come your not answering my messages on ILWW? also, if this is allowed, wanna do a collab? 20:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) lol, it's okay, I understand. Being busy sucks D: well, if you can do a collab, could I post it on here and ILWW? also, if your not too busy (lol) ILWW chat? Leo just left Dx 20:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, thank you. You see I do one thing - update the main page - and my one simple montly job totally slips my mind x3 I'll fix the colours now x3 It's great to have you back <3 21:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC)